Metal Gear Chaos
by HyperShadow711
Summary: A Metal Gear and Sonic Crossover. Taking place in Soleanna just a week after the events of Sonic 06 if the Iblis Paradox wasn't created.


Contains: Violence, Language, and Use of Tobacco

"The world is in shambles Snake, there is another hope though." "Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and every thing can be restored." A voice said inside his brain. Those were the words of Otacon before Solid Snake stepped into the machine that transported him from his war-torn world to the world of what Otacon recalled as so-called Hope.

As Snake looked down at his Beretta M92FS he thought about these words as he stood upon a hill above the town of Soleanna. "What if I can't find them?" Snake questioned himself. He held the gun in between his hands and rested the barrel between his eyes and he closed them. "I can't let Otacon down, I can't let the world down." Snake stood up and headed into downtown Soleanna. He ran down a dirt road and with a slight of hand flicked the switch of a electronic device on his right side of his torso and with a jolt of electricity engulfing his body he vanished. He had activated an invention of the military's called Stealth Camo.

Night had already begun to fall. The town of Soleanna had started to light up the night sky with it's lights and any colors. Still in his camouflaged state he paced around the streets searching around. "So, the first thing I need to do is locate a blue hedgehog if I remember right." He said. Snake searched, and searched but could not find any trace of a blue hedgehog.

"This is getting ridiculous, I might have to start interrogating people." Snake thought as he drew his knife from it's holster. He looked around and waited for someone to go into an alley way. His luck came when he saw a old man who seemed to be short walking into the alley way. Snake quietly stalked the man until he was out of sight from the crowd. The old man was sorting things in a cart. Snake grabbed the man with one arm and pinned him in a headlock and held a knife to his neck.

"Do you know of a blue hedgehog!" Snake demanded as he drew the knife in closer. The old man shivered in fear as he felt the cold steel press against his neck. "Y-yes I know of a blue hedgehog, that would be Sonic the Hedgehog and every knows who he is.." The old man replied with a hint of fear in his voice. "Where can I find him!" Snake demanded again. The old man said nothing. "Answer me!" Snake growled. "I last saw him in.. the forest on the outskirts of town but you better know your way back.." The old man told Snake. "Thanks for the intel." Snake replied calmly as he slammed his right hand on the old man's head. Which knocked him out.

Snake hid the old man in the cart and covered it up with a tarp that was laying right beside it. "Now where is the outskirts of town?" Snake thought as he came out into the open. He pulled out his Soliton Radar from his side pocket. "Looks like it's not to far." He remarked as he put it away. Snake looked at the buildings and people around him. He smirked as he looked to the North and saw the outskirts of the town. "It's showtime."

Snake traveled through the streets and headed for the outskirts of town. He examined the scene we he got there. "You've got to be kidding me." Snake muttered to himself as he saw a blockade leading to the forest. Snake scanned the area for cover. He saw a transport truck with a red, white, and blue logo on it that had the letter "G". Snake reached behind him and pulled out his binoculars and zoomed into and took a good look up ahead.

He spotted three men surrounding a military vehicle. The men were wearing black uniforms and were armed with assault rifles. "Who are these guys?" Snake wondered. He moved it around and surveyed other parts of the scene. Snake noticed a black hedgehog with red stripes down his arms and on his quills standing next to a tall middle-aged man in uniform. Only this man didn't look like a soldier, but an officer seeing as he was wearing a black beret. "A black hedgehog and an officer, this is no terrorist organization." Snake thought.

The officer appeared to talking to the black hedgehog. Snake couldn't hear what he was saying due to all the noises from the soldiers and moving vehicles. The officer then handed the black hedgehog a glowing red jewel. Snake's eyes widened when he saw it. "A Chaos Emerald!" He exclaimed to himself. Snake jolted out from behind the truck and sprinted towards the black hedgehog as fast he could. But in a flash of light the black hedgehog vanished with the Chaos Emerald. Snake looked to the right and noticed a speeding truck heading towards him. Snake knew the truck drive couldn't see him so he went prone in an instant.

The truck sped over him and he was unharmed. It had enough clearance to pass over his head. Snake stood up and took out his M92FS and slowly walked towards the gate. As he was walking carefully he didn't notice a puddle of water close to his feet. He stepped into a puddle of water by accident and his Stealth Camo device went haywire. Electricity flashed and Snake became visible again. The noise attracted the attention of the soldiers. "Damn it." Snake groaned. He was surrounded by soldiers. Snake turned and focused his sights and kept his aim still.

"Drop the weapon." One of the soldiers ordered. Snake just stared at all of them. The soldier became annoyed. "Drop your weapon now or we will open fire!" Snake took a swift step. He lurched forward and grabbed on of the soldiers by the neck and slammed him into another soldier. With momentum on his side, Snake grasped another soldiers arm, cracked it at the elbow, and broke his arm. Gunfire headed his direction. Snake rolled behind cover as soldiers rushed in an opened fire.

Snake went back in and forth exchanging fire with the soldiers. Then after a few seconds the guns had stopped firing and the last sound of a gunshot faded. From the north the sound of clanking spurs. There was only one soldier left in the whole blockade. The rest of them had been taken out by Snake's M92FS.

The soldier saw a man walking towards him. "Shalashaska?" "Aren't you supposed to be with the colonel?" He asked. The man spun a revolver and shot the soldier in the head. The soldier dropped his gun. He land face first into the ground, blood dripping down his face."I will be soon, comrade..." He snarled. "And the name is Revolver... Ocelot." He added. Snake heard this and it sent a chill down his spine. "Ocelot..." Snake growled while trying to keep as silent as possible. "How did he get here?" Snake asked himself. Ocelot walked out of sight to the south and headed back for the town. Snake took the advantage of no personnel to head into the forest. "I have to get to the bottom of all this."

Snake examined the scene as he proceeded onward into the brush and fertile entrance of the forest. His hands on the grip of the M92FS as he aimed it forward and kept it steady as he walked swiftly down a dirt path. The night was still young as the moon shined brightly through the cracks of the branches. The noises of the forest helped cover the sound of Snake's footsteps in the dirt.

Snake stopped and couched down as he noticed a figure heading down the path in the direction he was going. The dark figure resembled that of a hedgehog the way the spine were sticking out. Snake put his M92FS back into the holster as he quickly drew out his binoculars. He focused in and tried examine the figure a little more clearly. The only other thing Snake could noticed was the teal glowing markings on the figure that seemed to stick out.

"That has to be the blue hedgehog the guy was talking about." Snake said to himself. Snake latched his binoculars back around his utility harness. Snake reached for his right shoulder and drew his combat knife from it's holster. He held it firmly in his left hand facing down in a stabbing position. Snake took a breath and planned out his approach.

"Without my Stealth Camo this is going to be one hell of a challenge." Snake thought. He examined the brush to his right and decided to use it as camouflage. Snake stepped off the path with swift movement and ran as quietly as he could.

The hedgehog stopped walking and looked around in panic. Snake didn't seem to make little noise. It caught his attention. "Who's there?" It asked nervously. The voice seemed to be male. Snake flanked the figure and grabbed him at knife point. "So you're the blue hedgeho-" Snake stopped in mid-sentence. He noticed something about the hedgehog. His fur was white, with teal glowing markings on his arms, head and legs. "You're not..." Snake said letting go. The hedgehog stepped back. "I am not this blue hedgehog you speak of." He replied. The hedgehog's body was highlighted in a teal-like glow and levitated ten feet into the air. "I am Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."

Snake was astonished by this hedgehog's telekinesis ability. "That's some fancy powers you got there." Snake told Silver. Silver smiled snobbishly at Snake. "Thanks, but I don't take to kindly of your behavior." Silver replied as he changed his mood instantly. "Do you know where I can find a blue hedgehog?" Snake asked. Silver glared at Snake. "And why would you need to?" Silver wondered. "It's a matter of life and death." Snake replied. "Give me more reasons then that." Silver demanded. "Look kid I not in the mood for this." Snake said sounding agitated. Silver just looked annoyed with Snake now. "I am tired of this nonsense, I will give you the consequence for your annoyance." Silver flew towards Snake at an overwhelming speed and slammed Snake into a tree. Snake groaned in pain as he made a massive dent in the tree. He fell to the ground and tried to get up slowly. Snake struggled to get on his feet.

Silver laughed. "It's no use to fight me." Silver smiled. "I am the master of telekinesis!" He told Snake showing pride in himself. Snake looked at Silver. "Don't get too cocky, even you have your limits." Snake replied. grabbing his M92FS out of the holster. He aimed the gun directly at Silver point blank. Snake pulled the trigger and a tranquilizer dart jolted out of the barrel. The dart stopped a few inches from Silver and it was glowing teal."Your weapons are no match for me." Silver said.

Snake fired more darts with the same results. Snake put the M92FS away and held his hands out and was standing in a CQC stance. "What's with that stance?" Silver asked in a mocking tone. Silver threw held is left hand in a two finger pose and glowed teal. Several tree branches were snapped from their place and aimed at Snake. "Take this!" Silver exclaimed. The points of the branches came flying at Snake. Snake fell backwards. A part of the branch nipped his cheek, making a small cut. Snake stood up and returned to his CQC Stance. "Why don't you just give up?" Silver asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Snake replied. Silver lift his hand but stopped. "I feel weak." Silver said looking at his hands. His glow seemed to be fading. "I think I overwhelmed myself with my power." Snake the seized the opportunity of the distraction. He grabbed Silver's right arm and slammed his wrist into Silver's elbow.

Silver lost his glow and fell to the ground while holding his left arm. "You made two mistakes." Snake told Silver. "One, you are too cocky and short tempered." Silver looked up at Snake."Two, you don't have what it takes to beat me." Snake added. Silver started to get agitated. "Why you...!" Silver used a last bit of his body energy to jolt up to his feet. Snake grabbed his M92FS with lightning reflexes and shot a dart at Silver's head. Silver's eyes closed and fell back onto the ground. Silver was knocked out. Snake chuckled. He turned the other way. "Sweet dreams kid." Snake said over his shoulder.


End file.
